


月光奏鸣曲

by zhmoonlit



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Relationships: Chester Nimitz/Edwin Layton
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“我愿意去战舰上工作。”  
这是莱顿对尼米兹说的第一句话。  
没有寒暄、没有自我介绍，在尼米兹赴任的第二天下午，这位情报部门的少校就这么撞进他的办公室，直截了当地提出了自己的转职申请。  
“珍珠港事件是美国历史上最大的情报失误，我对此负有不可推卸的责任，请将我派到战舰上。”  
这是第二句。  
即便是自诩与众多个性迥异的部下打过交道的尼米兹，也从未遇见过这种在上司刚上任的时候就急不可耐地跑来自降职位的下属。  
尼米兹没有出言询问他的身份，赴任前他就对基地的中高层军官做过一番了解，对方佩戴的军衔以及兵科章已足够他推测出答案。  
他既未同意，也没有驳回这个申请，反而提出了一个看似毫无关系的问题。  
“如果再给你一次机会，你会怎么做？”  
莱顿毫不犹豫地回答，“我绝不会犯同样的错误。”  
“这就足够了。”尼米兹站起身，向莱顿伸出手，“很高兴能与你共事，莱顿少校。”  
莱顿愣了一下——显然并未预料到自己居然能够得到留用——才跨前一步握住了尼米兹的手。  
“这是我的荣幸才对。”

“珍珠港事件”后各种事务千头万绪，还在航海局局长任上的时候，庞杂的后勤工作就让尼米兹精疲力尽。  
彼时，待审阅的报告与待签署的阵亡通知书在他的办公桌上堆积如山，还有各种物资申请和评估报告亟待审阅，这些案头工作消耗了他大量的时间和精力。  
比起身体上的疲劳，这些工作带给他的更多的是精神上的疲惫。  
即便如此，尼米兹仍然坚持尽可能挤出时间前往阿林顿公墓出席葬礼，哪怕家属们的眼泪和哭喊令他倍感痛苦煎熬。   
当罗斯福总统将他招往白宫并任命他为太平洋舰队总司令的时候，尼米兹没有为被擢升为上将而感到丝毫喜悦与激动。  
责任的重担沉甸甸地压在他的肩头，令他不敢有分毫懈怠。  
如今，尼米兹依旧每天在办公室工作至深夜，一天的睡眠时间往往不足两个小时。但他仍然感到力有不逮，有太多的事情在前面等着他去做，时间却如此紧迫。  
而他很快发现有一个人和他一样，每天在办公楼工作至深夜。  
也或许是因为对方给他留下的第一印象十分深刻，才令他下意识多留了一份心。

在又一次路过依然亮着灯的战情室的时候，尼米兹推开了门。  
“莱顿，还不回家？”  
背对着门、靠坐在桌沿的情报部少校闻声立刻起身敬礼。  
“长官。”  
尼米兹回了礼，随后摆摆手，“以后非勤务时间不用这么拘礼。”  
“是。”  
尼米兹走过去，在莱顿身边不足一步的距离停下脚步。他像对方先前那样靠坐在办公桌边缘，抬头望向墙上挂着的太平洋战区图。  
“在研究什么？”  
“再看一下防务图而已。”  
“我猜这张图你都能默写出来了，已经很晚了，回去吧。”  
莱顿沉默下来，稍顷，摇了摇头。  
尼米兹偏头撇了莱顿一眼，动了动嘴角，忍住了一声叹息。  
“认真负责是好事，”他拍拍莱顿的背脊，“但也得有个度，我可不想我的情报官自己把自己给累垮了。”  
“情报分析是我的工作，我应该尽一切可能去做到万无一失。”  
“没人能万无一失，”尼米兹轻轻推了推莱顿的肩膀，“别把自己逼这么紧，走吧，我顺路送你回去。”  
莱顿终于把视线从地图上移开了，他扭头看向尼米兹，表情严肃，眼神认真。  
然后他说：“恕我直言，长官。我们的住处在两个完全相反的方向，恐怕你没办法顺路。”  
珍珠港袭击发生后第一次，尼米兹大笑出声。


	2. Chapter 2

尼米兹单手扶着方向盘，姿势很是悠闲，显然夜间微弱的光线并未给他造成任何困扰。  
莱顿则因为顶头上司开车，自己安坐副驾驶席而多少有些不自在，他下意识地整理了一下领口。  
深夜的道路上，除了汽车行驶时发出的声响，只有从远处永不停歇的波涛声隐隐在耳边回荡。  
莱顿舔了舔嘴唇，犹豫着是否要说些什么打破这片沉默。  
正当他准备开口的时候，汽车突然停了下来。  
“长官？”  
“下车走走？就当陪我散散步。”  
“是。”  
莱顿干脆利落地推开了自己一侧的车门，下车从车头的方向绕向驾驶席一侧。  
尼米兹将车熄火，从烟盒里叼了根烟，又将烟盒向已经替他拉开车门的莱顿示意了一下，然后得到了一个意料之中的否定答案。  
“看起来你是真的不喜欢抽烟。”  
尼米兹笑着下车关门，将烟盒塞回口袋。  
他擦亮打火机，用另一只手拢住火苗，跃动的光影短暂的印在他脸上，让莱顿看清了他脸上隐约的笑意。  
“戒了也就戒了。”  
“原本我也戒了。”  
火苗消失了，尼米兹的神情重又湮灭在夜色里。  
他没再说下去，只是深深地吸了口烟，然后扭头对莱顿说，“走吧。”  
莱顿走在距离尼米兹身旁半步远的地方，他侧过头只能看见对方指尖闪烁的一星火光，那甚至不足以让他在夜色中看清尼米兹的侧脸。  
尼米兹没再说话，于是莱顿也沉默下来。  
微凉的夜风从他们身侧吹拂而过，莱顿抬头望向天际。  
袭击过后，基地开始施行夜间灯光管制。  
此刻，整座岛屿都笼于沉沉夜色间，越发显得繁星绚烂，缀于夜幕上仿佛伸手可及。  
尼米兹的步伐不算快，似乎真的只是在结束一天的工作后想散步放松一下。  
莱顿也渐渐放松下来，他的肩背不再挺直。  
疲劳悄悄浮了上来，他忍住了一个哈欠——无论如何那都过于不礼貌了。  
他们没花多久就爬到了不远处的缓坡顶端，这儿距离他们停车的地方大约只有两百米。  
尼米兹的脚步慢下来，最终停在了路的拐角处。  
莱顿一时没反应过来，等越过了尼米兹身边才猛地醒过神来，立刻停住了脚步。  
“我就说你今天该休息了，”尼米兹的调子慢悠悠的，带着些温和的笑意，“看看这反应速度。”  
莱顿一时没能想出反驳的话来，只能有些尴尬地推了推眼镜，试图岔开话题，“怎么突然停下来了？”  
用鞋底彻底碾灭了燃到尽头的卷烟，尼米兹伸手指了个方向，“去那儿看看。”  
莱顿顺着对方示意的方向看去，觉得眼前这个地方依稀有些眼熟。  
他一边思索着这个问题，一边点了点头，跟上尼米兹的脚步。  
松软的泥土在他脚下凹陷下去，尼米兹走在他身前领路，莱顿随手拨开挡路的野草，这些一年生植物在夏威夷合宜的气候下疯狂生长，甚至超过了半人身高。  
这条路贴着山崖修筑，如今他们穿过路边的野草地，就站到了山脊边缘。  
山脚下的港湾里，巨大的黑色阴影横卧于水面之上，更远处的波涛倒映着皎洁的月光，层层叠叠银光闪烁。  
刹那之间，一丝了悟击中了莱顿。  
袭击发生当天，他的车曾在此停留，就是在这个地方，他亲眼见到了零式战机俯冲而下，见到了军港里冲天而起的黑烟与火焰。  
一声轻响将莱顿从那段回忆里惊醒，他蓦地转过头去，尼米兹不知什么时候站到了他身边，手里又多了支点燃的卷烟。  
“我到这里以后，还没好好看过她。”  
莱顿觉得自己的喉咙被什么东西堵住了，熟悉的愧疚感再次淹没了他，“我……”  
“是日本人毁了这一切，不是你。”尼米兹打断了他，“况且第一次见面的时候我已经说过了，我要的不是事后道歉，而是能铭记失败教训的情报官。”  
“是，长官。”  
莱顿停顿了一会儿，犹豫着是否应该继续说下去，但有些事梗在他心头实在太久，他想要说出来。  
“那段时间我一直在想，如果当初我坚持搜寻敌方航母的踪迹，是不是一切都会不一样。”  
尼米兹转头看了莱顿一眼，莱顿不知道他从自己脸上读到了什么，他很快又转回头去，用夹着烟的手指点了点远处，那正是他方才眺望的方向。  
“你知道，亚利桑那曾是我的旗舰。”  
“是。”  
“那么，假设我当时没有调任回航海局。”  
尼米兹的语调依然是轻松闲适的，好像他们只是在讨论明天的早餐一样。  
莱顿却冻结在了原地。  
“埃德温，”尼米兹的声音低沉，他注视着莱顿的眼睛，“永远不要假设过去，事情就只是那么……发生了。向前看，去思考你能做什么，去决定未来。”


End file.
